(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to hoist arm assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new hoist arm assembly for coupling to an existing vertical support.